Doll
by Saint Cross
Summary: Karasu relives his terrifying childhood past through his dreams.


This is one that I had wrote a while back . . . surprisingly, I stumbled upon it! Now it's spiced up and ready for reading. Enjoy!

Karasu began to unpack his bags along with Bui who decided to share the room with him. They had gotten to Hanging Neck Island late that evening and they were happy about it too. There were barely any humans or demons out to roam the normally crowded halls so they were able to get to their rooms faster. He pushed something underneath the bed and that's when Bui walked up to him and put his hand upon his shoulder.

"You look a little pale, Karasu." He said. The back of his hand stroked his cheek almost lovingly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Karasu said. He slapped away his hand and forced himself to stand. He crawled into bed and pulled the sheets over himself. He snuggled into the blankets and left Bui to turn off the lights.

"Good night." The blue haired demon whispered. He pulled the covers more over Karasu's body then went to turn off the motel room lights. It wasn't before long that Karasu was tossing and turning in the bed, groaning every now and then. Within seconds, Karasu was pulled from his dream of nothingness into a horrifying one that revealed his childhood sins.

_It was a dark and cloudy day, much different from the rest. The clouds looked as though they were threatening to break out into a down pour upon the creatures below. A regular looking boy walked over to the playground where many little demon children were playing. He was holding a small stuffed doll who's face, hands, and feet were glass. The boy smiled over to the children. "May I play with you?" he asked._

_"No, go away." One of them said. The others just laughed at him and his doll then continued to stack the sand that they were playing with into the large pyramid._

_"But I can help." He protested. The little boy bent down next to them and started to scrape away all the excess sand._

_"Go play with your girly doll." Another one of them spat. The little demon boy grabbed the doll from his protective arms and threw it out of the sandbox and over into the rocks, expecting him to go get it. And that's just what he did. He chased after his doll and gathered her up into his arms and cradled her close._

_"You broke her face . . . " he whispered. He ran his finger down the crack across the glass face. "You hurt her!" he screamed at them._

_As he screamed, his black hair became curlier and faded into a bright blonde. He held his doll close to his chest as a bright light erupted from his body. His body flashed in one big flash of light that bubbled around the boy and his victims. There was a loud roar with a mixture of terrified screams. The dirt of the ground bursted up in the air then came crashing down, burring the teasers beneath it. Blood crawled up from the ground. Small screams from the remaindering demons came out from behind him. The older ones chased after him._

_"Come back here, murderer!" a few of them yelled. They picked up rocks from the ground and threw them at him._

_"Stop it!" the killer shouted. The rocks came in quick and hard contact with his skin. Sharp ends pierced and tore at his soft pale flesh. It was after he realized that they weren't going to stop that he had no choice but to run. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. The blood in the ground came up and splashed behind him. It would even make him slip and fall into the red liquid every now and then._

_By the time he had came to a stop, he was bruised and cut almost everywhere. He fell onto rocks that sat beside a river stream. He was panting hard and uncontrollably. Every inch of his body throbbed terribly with pain. What was he to do? Near death and weak, there was nothing he could do. All but sit and take the pain until it wore off. His velvet eyes flashed toward the broken doll that laid next to him._

_"Are you all right, Dolly?" he asked her. He felt his conscious slowly slip away and the darkness start to swallow him. He waited for a few seconds then closed his eyes. "I killed them. Didn't I?" he asked as the rain had finally broke free to come crashing down onto the ground. It hit his skin and started to clean his wounds. A couple of vicious laughs escaped his lips at his own words. "Good."_

_The little boy named Karasu sat in a wooden chair in the middle of the pitch black room. It was uncomfortably silent and barely any movement was set in place. The room was not only silent but cold as well. The cold air could burn even the most warmest of skins. The boy was almost hard to pick out because of his dark hair and clothing that blended perfectly with the darkness. He wore an armor looking muzzle around his mouth now to keep him from breathing in the simple clean air that sparked his inner bomb. Little white faces peered out of the darkness and pilled up in hundreds behind him. He was cradling a doll in his arms. The doll's face was cracked on the right cheek up to its eye._

_"I didn't mean to do it . . . " he whispered to his doll. He stroked the crack with his thumb. "I didn't mean to drop you . . . " his finger ran over a shard of glass that remained on the doll's face. He felt his skin tear at the sharp end. A small trickle of blood flowed down his finger and down the dolls face. "What, Dolly?" Karasu asked. It was as if the doll was talking to him. He pulled the doll's rosy and cold lips to his ear and pressed it close. "That's right. It doesn't matter if I did do it. You're fixable."_

_"Here's your dinner, Karasu." A woman called out to him from the darkness. An iron gate door screeched as it opened. A plate full of what looked like liquidly and moldy food slid along the ground._

_"Hey, mama?" Karasu's small voice asked. He walked to the plate and picked it up. He was grateful just to have a meal from his parents. They considered him a freak because of his ability to manifest bombs; not to mention he was dark and they rarely fed him. He held up his doll through the iron gate and showed it to her. "Dolly broke her face. Could you fix her?"_

_"I don't think there's any luck for your doll." The woman said blankly. She took the doll from him and started to walk off in the direction she came from, gripping the doll's raggedy hair. The doll swung back and forth in the woman's grip._

_"No! Bring her back to me!" Karasu screamed. He reached his hand through the iron door and tried to break free but he could not. Tears ran down his cheeks and broke into small tributaries. He left his hand out for a few seconds longer before dropping to his knees. He looked back at his shelf full of dolls and stood back up. His feet carried him over to numerous pile of little white faces so that he could pick out a new one. "Do you want to be my friend?" he asked one of the dolls. A small smile spread across his lips and he scooped up the little girl toy wearing a beautiful red and black dress with a matching hat. "I promise I won't break you." The dark youkai whispered to her. He stroked her cold cheek. "You're my perfect little Dolly. Prefect in every way." He ran his slim and pale fingers through the doll's curly blonde hair. He looked memorized by the deathly cold blue eyes staring back at his own._

_When his mother came back, she was holding something in her hand. The silver part of the object glimmered through the darkness. It took the shape of a pointy glass shard. This object was a knife. She opened up the gate door and cautiously walked in with one foot after the next. The light tapping noise of her shoes echoed in the corners of the dark chamber. "Come here, my dear Karasu." Her voice was dark and bloodthirsty._

_"Yes, mama?" Karasu asked. He poked himself out of the darkness to walk up to his advancing mother. "Did you fix her?" he asked. It wasn't long that the crow youkai saw the look she was giving him. He noticed this look once before. It was the look that a few of the older demons had given him on the play ground that awful night. He took a slight step back as the green orbs appeared once more. "St-stay back!"_

_"Come to me. Come redeem yourself!" the woman shouted. She raised the knife above her head and started to bring it down upon him. But it was too late. One of the manifested bombs had made contact with her wrist and snapped the bone. She lost the knife and fell to the ground on all fours. "You don't deserve to be alive for what you've done. You're the son of the devil, not mine!" she hissed at him. These last few words were what caused the bombs to come down upon her. She screamed in the bitter pain inflicted onto her skin. The bombs blew away her flesh and forced blood from the spots they struck. Karasu just sat and watched with satisfaction in his eyes._

_"I can't fix you, mommy." He said as the bombs came to a stop. Dust flared up and covered the room greatly. "You're so imperfect. But I love you." His voice was the same cold-hearted one that he had spoken so long ago on the day that he had killed those boys. He looked at her broken dead body and noticed something strange. Everything but her beautiful face was torn. Her velvet eyes were fogged over with agony and pain. Her matching black hair was stuck to her face with the blood that complimented her pale skin greatly. "You're so pretty though, mommy. And you'll remain that way forever." _

Karasu's eyes flew open as he was shook awake. He made a small terrified scream before his body forcefully jerked up. His form was deeply coated in sweat. Out of instinct, his hand went up to his shaker's chest to shoot a bomb right through him.

"Karasu!" he heard the familiar voice of his teammate, Bui call out to him.

As Karasu's eyes adjusted from the blur that he originally saw, he could see the blue haired demon above him. He was trying to catch as much air as he could in one breath. "It's only you . . . " he said and pushed his long ebony hair from his face.

"Are you okay?" Bui asked in a concerned tone. He wiped his friend's forehead with his blue nightshirt, trying to get him to calm down.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked and laid back down in the white sheets. His black hair curled up upon the pillow behind him making small looking horns out of his hair. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. "Go back to bed, Bui."

"Fine . . . " Bui spoke in a soft voice and crawled back into the bed next to Karasu's. He turned over to face Karasu who had his back turned to him. He heard him murmur a few words then reach his hand down underneath the bed. He heard a few clicks as something was pulled up onto the bed.

"I killed her didn't I, Dolly?" Karasu asked in a soft voice. It was nothing like Bui or anyone else had ever heard. Karasu sounded kind in that voice. He shifted around so that he was hugging the dead eyed doll to his chest. "Good."


End file.
